Races and Bestiary Gallery
Here is were we can add pictures of some of the many creatures of the Chessverse. Please try to use pictures from the show or art work based off the show for species that have appeared in the show. For all the others species pictures will be added so that you can have an idea of what some of the species in the chessverse are suppose to look like. Alicorn (Elder) 800px-Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png 50277.png|Princess Celestia Ahuizotl Ahuizotl looking confident S4E04.png Ahuizotl_leaves_S2E16.png Ahuizotl_looks_toward_Rainbow_Dash_S4E04.png Ahuizotl_roaring_S04E04.png Ahuizotl_roaring_S4E04.png Ahuizotl_roars_'Caballeron!'_S4E04.png Anubite 32218.jpg Mummy1.gif Armor Lizard https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/c5/02/ab/c502abc541aff10ec2246bff1afb98c6.jpg Armour lizard.jpg Argonian Baku baku.png Basilisk Basilisk.jpg Slytherin's_Basilisk.jpg Basilisk2.jpg Bast V2 by iokusanagi-d5d8ayw.jpg|'Mango' Jack Khajiit the Bast Self commission kaileena by shadowweaver97-d5e4rxw.jpg|Kaileena from Leather-Winged Oddity Through feline eyes cover art by shadowweaver97-d57koyq.jpg Breezies Breezies.png|Fluttershy with the Breezies Mane_6_breezies.png|The Mane 6 as Breezies Buffalo Little Strongheart On Buffalo Back S1E21.png 800px-Buffalo prepare for war 2 S01E21.png RD, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png Little Strongheart ID S1E21.png|Little Strongheart Bulette MM35_PG30.jpg 90020.jpg Another_Bulette_by_BenWootten.jpg Cave Naga Sample-15e106df404f387b4487414b8109fc62.jpg 01c08068861ca16a68c185601414b8c7.png Worm.jpg Vwtjdg.jpg Cerberus Cerberus S2E20 thumb.png Cerberus_gnawing_on_roof_S2E20.png Cerberus_roaring_S2E20.png Fluttershy_rubbing_Cerberus'_belly_S2E20.png Changeling Chrysalis's_introductory_shot_S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis Changelings_striking_down_S2E26.png Main_6_facing_the_changelings_S2E26.png Changeling_swarm_S2E26.png Chimera Chimera_between_Apple_Bloom_and_the_cart_S4E17.png Chimera_running_S4E17.png Chimera's_silhouette_S4E17.png Chupacabra MLP_IDW_Comic_Chupacabra.png Cloud Gremlins Big_Boy_and_Runt_ID.png d40.png Cockatrice Cockatrice S1E17 thumb.png Cockatrice_roaring_S1E17.png A_wild_cockatrice_appears!_3_S1E17.png Cow Cow.jpg Cragodile 473899 safe screencap season 4 spoiler-colon-s04 spoiler-colon-s04e01 crocodile cragadile.png Cragadile_roaring_S4E02.png Cynogriffin 27368.jpg Diamond Wolf/Lunar Wolf Fan art aoi myoujin by kingruffy69-d5sypol.png Aoi myoujin fan art by shadowweaver97-d570cus.jpg Aoi Mugshot.jpg Blue stranger red curtain hidden scars by iokusanagi-d5ae120.png Diamond Dog Echo the diamond dog by ultibrony-d4v1nby.png|Echo the Diamond Dog Echo the diamond dog fan art by shadowweaver97-d56e3sf.jpg|Echo the Diamond Dog Echo the diamond dog ronin echo by iokusanagi-d5ax93l.jpg|Echo the Diamond Dog Rover_'We_hunt_you'_S01E19.png Diamond_Dogs_showing_the_'X'_S1E19.png fan_character_diamond_dog_carl_by_mickeymonster-d4imb3c.png.jpg mlp_fim_diamond_dog_guard_by_chadrocco-d3gywje.jpg Draconequus Havoc corrected by mattinix-d6v9m5e.jpg|Havoc the Draconequus Minor Discord.png 122416 UNOPT safe discord artist-zedrin.png Dragon Fan art komodo the dragon lol by shadowweaver97-d57hjqr.jpg|Komodo the Dragon Dragon on a desert land by dragon de lune-d50g82h.jpg Dragon by oustins-d4gje6d.jpg Charming mr dragon by minibot 1-d563vv4.jpg Sleeping_dragon_closeup_S01E07.png Dragons_flying_S2E21.png Crackle_S2E21.png Elephant 3.jpgb4503055-1c0a-43d9-93f3-827182100924Large.jpg Fruit Bat Vampire fruit bat.png|Vampire Fruit Bat Strawberry bats S03E08.png|Strawberry Fruit Bat Rainbow Dash with the vampire fruit bat promotional S4E07.png Gnoll Gnoll wizardsdotcom.jpg Gnoll.jpg Griffin 68dgtk.jpg.png|Catastrophe from 'A Broken Peace' Vulture griffin by mattinix-d6raxhy.jpg|Vulture Griffin Griffin the griffin fan art by zomlizaproductions-d5gvww5.jpg Griffin the griffin picture perfect by iokusanagi-d54o7m7.jpg Griffin the con man by iokusanagi-d5yznad.jpg|Griffin from 'Griffin the Griffin' Hippogriff mlp_hippogriff_by_wonder_waffle-d6mze0f.png hippogriff_adoption__closed_by_rainbowscreen-d5wvhh8.png Hippogriff-mythical-creatures-28620890-700-679.jpg Horse Princess_Celestia_and_her_guests_enjoy_Twilight's_performance_S3E05.png Hydra The Hydra S1E15.png Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Jackalope h1AFC9C6F.png Vampiric_jackalopes_comic_crop.png|Vampiric Jackalopes MLP_IDW_Comic_Vampric_Jackalope.png Leshy leshy.jpg Leucrotta Leu.jpg Lurker Stalker-hi-res.jpg Minotaur Iron_Will_thumbs-up_S2E19.png|Iron Will Manticore Magnathorax 1345331080909.jpg Parasprite Parasprite_close-up_S1E10.png Parasprites_see_Rainbow_Dash_S01E10.png Phoenix Ponies Crystal Ponies Watching_ponies_are_rejuvenated_by_Rarity_S3E2.png Demialicorn 313361 UNOPT safe princess-cadance smile.png|Princess Cadence Alicorn_Twilight_reveal_2_S3E13.png|Twilight Sparkle Donkey Cranky_and_Matilda_left_alone_S2E18.png|Cranky and Matilda Flutterpony NightPonyAdoptMoonMoth.png 251426 safe oc vector alicorn+oc butterfly butterfly+wings artist-colon-turbo740.png Mule Mule_thumb_S1E04.png Pegacorn Princess_Erroria_Alicorn_error_S02E03.png Pegasus Rainbow.png|Rainbow Dash 1365684628594.jpg|Fluttershy Seapony Thestral Luna's_guards_S2E04.png Unicorn Zebra Broken.jpg|Ivan form 'A Broken Peace' Zecora_id.png|Zecora Quarray Eel Quetzali 2rhxroi.jpg Rhinoceros Roc Rock Lobster My-Little-Pony-Friends-Forever-3_8.jpg Sandgator 34562.png.jpg Skaven 1058x900_2620_Skaven_2d_fantasy_beasts_picture_image_digital_art.jpg Sigbin sigbin_by_rcmtrue-d4wbt81.jpg Star Beasts dancing_with_the_stars_by_modern_warmare-d3jcpg6.png.jpg 3941.png Swamp Guardian Thing.jpg Tatzlwurm Tatzlwurm_ID_S4E11.png Timberwolf The_Timberwolf_hit_by_a_rock_S3E9.png Howling_timberwolves_S03E09.png Second_timberwolf_looks_to_the_camera_S03E09.png Tirek Spawn Troll Full.png Troll.jpg Two Horned Wolf ebc73e65a6393cdfa89298df9eea9d74.jpg Wolpertinger Wolpertinger.jpg Windigo Category:Meta Category:All Category:Race Category:Beast __NEWSECTIONLINK__